


The Hidden And Buried Haunt Us

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Blood in the Water [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, This bloodline gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: The father of Cecily Frye--while shown to have citizenship in Britain--held parentage from France. Purposely erased according to the the documents found in Bordeaux, France.





	The Hidden And Buried Haunt Us

* * *

 

 _The father of Cecily Frye--while shown to have citizenship in Britain--held parentage from France. Purposely erased according to the the documents found in Bordeaux, France_. 

* * *

Frédérick Desjardins had lived all of his life in the orphan home residing on the edges of London. 

It was where he had been for all of his life and for the luck of it he could have been birth in the streets right outside by a prostitute. Of course, that never stopped him from imagining what his mother had been like, who she was and how her family had been. His name was French, surname given in the letter laid upon him as a babe, French as well in origin, yet obviously faked. 

A part of him wondered if his mother was French. If she would return for him one day and take him away from London and straight to Paris. Where he could have his family back and place aside the life of factory working that was surely ahead of him with his education.

As time went on those dreams, like all childish things, vanished when he had to leave London for Crawley. He had been able to achieve an apprenticeship with a local shop owner who dealt with fine pocketwatches and clocks. Enough coin would be provided for meals, the room behind the shop would be his to call home, and for once he could be somewhere he was not known.

Not that he didn't ever stop dreaming completely.

When he took over the shop he met a beautiful young woman who worked at the mill just outside of Crawley. On his wedding day he gifted his wife with a book of French Poems and enough coin to take them to Versailles and back. He told himself he would search, but he never truly did. His wife had become a dream; the only dream that he cared for anymore.

Then he had a daughter, Cecily, who he promised to never leave until death came to drag him away into his grave with an identity that he could never truly call his own.

Frédérick kept that promise, kept that dream, and finding his mother was the one thing that he never was able to keep despite any wish he had as a child. __

* * *

_The documents that were found in Bordeaux and Paris show an indication that Frédérick Desjardins is the son of Élise de la Serre._

_Motive is based purely socially, yet the child was hidden from knowledge of both the Parisian Rite and Parisian Brotherhood._

* * *

Élise had been foolish, idiotic, everything that she had been raised not to be. Mother had told her not to act as other noble ladies did, yet the consequences that other nobles held still fell upon her shoulders. The Parisian Rite would be in her hands as soon as the jeweled cross was hanging from her neck. 

An image to uphold. A responsibility to her mother, father, to Arno, and her Order that fell from her hands as crumbled sand as soon as she noticed the months passing with no blood.

It was rare that she left the school; lesson after lesson she was taught, fed at the rise of the morning and high noon, before she would retire to her chambers. That day had been different though as she had been allowed to leave and walk upon the streets of Paris as any normal woman would. That day had taken her to a lovely Café where she had met a man who charmed his way past her cunning and collected demeanor.

If luck hadn't been on her side then she might not have left the school for an extended period to go to Bordeaux. 

There she planned and plotted what would transpire if she survived the next six months; what would need to be done for the sake of the Order. 

The English Rite would do anything to kill her child as they had to herself and her mother before her. The Parisian Brotherhood would use it against her and while the Parisian Rite was ahead of its time with feminine rights, society was not. Society would see a high born girl having a child out of wed-lock, they would look down upon her, her child, just as they had when she dared to play with the toy model of a soldier. 

The decision in the end, would still hurt, but for the sake of duty it would need to be done. 

Élise was sure to write out documentations, to write a letter for her child and the orphanage, as well to Arno if anything was to happen. Of all people she trusted him most with this secret if it was to fall into anyones hands. 

_"My dear Frédérick,_

_Trust me-despite reason not to that I am sure you harbor-that I love you. That one day you may bear my name, know my face as if it were your own, and roam the same halls that I did as a child. Only the world is watchful beyond all reason and you, being my greatest treasure, makes you my greatest target. There are things you will not get answered and that you may never understand if you do. Just know, you will always be of the cross, and all of those that shall come from you."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I plan to write more for this bloodline.


End file.
